goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ay (Fourth)
"Shinobi ought not lower their heads so easily, action and power are what shinobi respect! There should be no compromise between shinobi. The history of the human race is a history of war! Ever since the three Shinobi World Wars… Every country… every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushed! That is inescapable truth of the ninja world!" Summary A''' (エー, Ē'', ''Viz: Ei, English TV: Ay) is the '''Fourth Raikage (四代目雷影, Yondaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Fourth Lightning Shadow) of Kumogakure. A is the son of the Third Raikage, who groomed him for the position of the Fourth Raikage. Base Ay Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Despite attacking a decoy first, he was able to attack Sasuke. Attacks Jugo, Jugo only able to react at the last second. Attacks Jugo before Jugo could react. Blitzes "Kisame", decapitating him with his brother. Cuts off Naruto & Bee as they try to enter the war. Blocks KCM Naruto from passing. Impresses Naruto that he can keep up. Almost manages to connect his punch with Minato. Ay continues to block Naruto. Elbows Killer Bee away from himself and then swings Killer Bee into Naruto. Matches Killer Bee fist to fist. Blitzes Muu and attacks Madara with Tsunade. Strength Feats: Destroys a wall casually. Destroys the side of the Kage venue with one arm. Overpowers Suigestu and breaks the Executioner's Blade. Shoves Jugo into a wall. Plunges a hole in Jugo's chest and then elbows him into a wall. Destroys the ground of the building with Sasuke and his Susano'o. Destroys the rubble falling on top of him and his allies. Slices off Gyuki's horn with one arm. Knocks Naruto back by swinging Killer Bee into him. Matches Killer Bee fist to fist. With Onoki supporting him, he is able to send Kabuto flying, busting through boulders. Then he is able to bust one of the ribs of Madara's Susano'o and knock back Madara. With Onoki helping him, he is able to partially crack Madara's Partial Susano'o. Destroys one of the arms of Tobi's Shinsu Senju. Durability Feats: No-sells Jugo's blast. Tanks Sasuke's Chidori that destroys the surrounding area. No-sells the Kage Summit venue falling on top of him. Tanks Killer Bee overpowering his lariat. Tanks the damage from being transported at the speed of light with only a cheek cut. The technique used being so lethal that only the Third Raikage could even survive being used in it. Tanks the attack from Tobi's Shinsu Senju. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Lightning Release Chakra Mode Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Dodges Sasuke's Amaterasu. Almost manages to connect fist with Naruto. Strength Feats: Slams Sasuke into the ground even with his Susano'o. Stops one of Madara's Susano'o blades. Durability Feats: Tanks having his arm set ablaze by Amaterasu, simply chopping his arm off to deal with it. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Mid